


You're Home [PODFIC]

by 8circlesofhell (NotAnother3)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, just a lot of awkward dialogue rly, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnother3/pseuds/8circlesofhell
Summary: Michael's in his last year of university when he meets a handsome goth in a bar, making the whole bar experience quite a bit more bearable. It doesn't stop with that, though.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	You're Home [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HornetKnee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornetKnee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951416) by [hypnoshatesme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme). 



> phew that was a long one,,, really stressful but i also had a lot of fun doing it!  
> i don't have proper recording equipment (yet) so the quality isn't the best and also sometimes my adhd got the better of me and i spoke Really Fast but that's okay,, i'm gonna do better next time :D

while procrastinating recording this, I made a playlist for it, where i sort of tried to capture the vibes anyway, here it is: [this is the link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/30cIMmNfg1QXkbKACNr9Zj)

you can listen to the podfic either on

google drive: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13JjCGCRay6Flhih5XBIKPIrQAUkGu8dw/view?usp=sharing)

or on dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xogu795studd15p/You%27re%20Home%20hypnoshatesme.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening and may you feel pretty today!


End file.
